the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Weasley
Molly Elizabeth Weasley (née Prewett) (b. 30 Oct. 1949) was an English pure-blood witch and matriarch of the Weasley family after marrying Arthur Weasley. She was born into the Prewett family and was sister to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Molly attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Sometime after she graduated, both her brothers were murdered by Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War. Molly and Arthur ended up having seven children, consisting of six sons named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and only one daughter named Ginny Weasley. She also played a large part in the life of Harry Potter, acting as a motherly figure towards him. Molly was a member of the revived Order of the Phoenix following the return of Lord Voldemort and participated in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. Her actions during this battle caused her to be known as the witch that defeated and killed the notorious Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Biography Early life (1950s-1960s) Molly was born on 30 October, 1949, to Alfred and Mary Prewett. She had two brothers: Gideon and Fabian. Molly began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1961 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She once said that in her youth she brewed a love potion. It was Hogwarts where Molly met Arthur Weasley, whom she began dating. One night, they went out for a night-time stroll and whilst Arthur got caught by Apollyon Pringle, she managed to get back to Gryffindor Tower at four in the morning and was told off by the Fat Lady. First Wizarding War (1970s) Molly graduated from Hogwarts in the late 1960s. She and Arthur wed soon after. The family lived at The Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Molly and Arthur's first child, William, was born 29 November, 1970. More children followed: Charlie, Percy, and twins Fred and George. After having her first five sons, she longed to have a daughter but had another son, Ronald, before finally having a daughter, Ginevra. Molly's brothers were members of the Order, but were murdered during the war by five Death Eaters in 1981, including Antonin Dolohov, who was subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime. Given the way she speaks about Gideon and Fabian, Molly was distraught at their deaths and may have inherited their things, keeping Fabian's watch for several years. Between the wars (1980s) By 1991, all her children from Bill to Fred and George had been accepted to Hogwarts and Sorted into Gryffindor House, and Ron's first year at Hogwarts was to begin. Molly and Ginny accompanied Percy, Fred, George, and Ron to King's Cross Station, although her daughter was too young to begin school herself. After Percy, Fred, and George got onto Platform 9¾, another young boy approached her and politely asked how to get onto the Platform. She kindly gave him instructions, and told him to go ahead before Ron. After getting onto the platform with Ginny, Molly learned that the boy she had just talked to was Harry. When Fred and George wondered if he remembered what Lord Voldemort looked like, she became stern and forbade them from asking him. When last calls for the train came, Molly ushered her children onto the train and called for them to have a good term. She addressed the twins, telling them that she didn't want to receive anymore owls that they had blown up a toilet, and George quipped that they would send her a Hogwarts lavatory seat. Having become friends with Harry, Ron contacted Molly shortly before the Christmas holidays to tell her that Harry wasn't expecting any presents. She came to the rescue, knitting him an emerald green Weasley jumper and making him a box of home-made fudge. For the Christmas holidays, Molly, Ginny, and Arthur also went to Romania to visit their son Charlie. When Harry and the others returned from Hogwarts for the summer, he thanked Molly for the jumper and fudge, to which she insisted it was no trouble. When Harry's uncle Vernon barked at him to get moving, she tried to engage him in conversation, which ended up going nowhere. Summer of 1992 One night, Molly was scared to death when she found Fred, George, and Ron's beds empty, the family car gone, and no note left behind explaining what the boys were doing. When the trio returned with Harry the next morning, having flown to Surrey and back, her anger exploded and she yelled at them for what, to Harry, seemed like hours. She didn't blame Harry, but threw her sons nasty looks the whole time she made breakfast. To punish them, Molly made them de-gnome the back garden. When she looked up the process in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, Fred implied that his mother had a crush on Lockhart. While she said the thought was ridiculous, her body language told another story — she beamed at his picture and blushed slightly. About a week after Harry arrived at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur took the family and Harry to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Before leaving, she and Arthur learned that Harry had never travelled through the Floo Network before. After Harry got lost in Knockturn Alley, she was relieved to find him safe with Hagrid, being grateful to the half-giant for finding him. After getting their money from Gringotts, Molly departed with Ginny to a second-hand robe shop, to meet the others an hour later at Flourish and Blotts. After Arthur got into a fist fight with Lucius Malfoy, she was livid, claiming that his actions were a bad example to set for their children. Physical description Molly was frequently described as a short, slightly plump, and kindly-looking woman. Like the rest of her immediate family, she had flaming fiery red hair. She had warm brown eyes. Molly was described as "porky," by Draco Malfoy and "dumpy" by Vernon Dursley, despite the fact that he and his son were much larger than her. Personality and traits Molly was a kind-hearted, gentle, loving, and very motherly woman. It was comfortable to be around such a sympathetic and warm person. Being in the same room with her was very reassuring. Appalled at the mistreatment that Harry suffered at the Dursleys, Molly was delighted to have Harry stay with the Weasleys at The Burrow, where she could offer food, advice, and general mothering. Starved for affection from his own aunt Petunia, Harry found warmth from Molly, who considered to be his closest mother figure. When Aquila Black ran away from home in the summer of 1993, Molly's daughter, Ginny, found her in the garden of the Burrow. Aquila had never been to the Burrow before, but stayed for the last two weeks of the summer, while Ginny tried to cover for her friend, by telling her mother that she must've forgotten to ask if she could come. Molly allowed Aquila to stay, but found the entire thing suspicious, Molly pampered her seven children as much as she could afford to, making up for the lack of funds for new books, brooms and robes by showering her loved ones with affection and providing them with abundant and delicious home-cooking and handmade gifts. However, Molly had no qualms about speaking her mind and enforcing discipline when her children put a "toe out of line"; the only thing Hermione Granger could do to stop Fred and George testing their Skiving Snackboxes on first years prior to their departure from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was threaten to write to their mother, something which genuinely scared them. She constantly tried to pressure Bill into cutting his hair and not dressing as flashily as he liked to. Molly had a strong desire for her children to work at the Ministry of Magic like their father, causing her to scold Fred and George on numerous occasions for their dream of managing a joke shop. In the end, she clearly wanted her children to be happy in their careers, being impressed when Fred and George proved to be skilled businessmen. Etymology Molly is a diminutive form of Mary, the English form of the Hebrew name Miryam, the meaning of which is unknown, though theories include "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", "wished for child", and "beloved". In the case of Molly Weasley, however, the name is most likely derived from the term "mollycoddle," meaning to "to pamper or overprotect." The surname Prewett is Welsh in origin. It is derived from the Middle English word prou, meaning "brave" or "valiant", and the suffix "-et", which implies smallness. Thus, it is believed to be derived from a nickname for someone small, but brave. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:House of Weasley Category:House of Prewett Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:1940s births Category:Individuals from Oxfordshire Category:Order members Category:Married individuals Category:Noncorporal Patronus Category:Gryffindors Category:Scorpios Category:Individuals Sorted in 1961 Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:House of Macmillan descendants Category:Second Order of the Phoenix